


In and Out Of Your Lane

by bichita_36e, dwalk1_2002, Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break-Up to Make Up, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Eva's PREGNANT-WHO'S THE DADDY?, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Season 3, post *Eulogy* AU. Jack continues his tryst with theMARRIED Eva Vasquez, wife of Rigo Vasquez, newly assignedto Station 19. This is a serious betrayal, as screwing a randomguy you have never met's spouse is one thing: a fellow fire-fighter's, who you share the *same house with*? The rest ofS19 are sure NOT to understand (RIGO most of all. Assholethat he is, banging is wife is going way too far).Hughes and Ripley work with SullyVandy to repair their relationshipafter a brief break-up; they also brainstorm to keep the keep the*brass* from finding out, while making the right moves so that thecouple can stay together without sacrificing their careers, or theirpromotion possibilities.NO ONE wants Michael Dixon aka *Assistant Chief Chester* to last.He's racist, misogynistic, likely homophobic, and unqualified. He alsowas NOT Ripley's choice (political patronage). He's a creep. With theface of a child molester. S19 plans his demise (NOT literally; though come tothink of it....)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Eva Vasquez/Jack Gibson, Eva Vasquez/Rigo Vasquez, Travis Montgomery/Levi Schmitt, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 38
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts).



> MAYA BISHOP'S BS has repercussions. And there are  
> PREGNANCIES. And AT LEAST ONE MISCARRIAGE. AND  
> AND A TERMINATION OF A PREGNANCY (IN ADVANCEMENT  
> OF A CERTAIN CAREER). AND PARENTAL MEDDLING
> 
> And SEX. KINKY SEX. S19 🌶

Once again, Jack Gibson has it BAD...his usual M.O. is single women who are either  
in love with someone else, unready or un-willing to commit, or in *rebound mode* from  
a recent relationship. Another Man's spouse is not how he does things...but this is a *NEW JACK  
GIBSON*-no longer a door mat, or the nice guy content in the *friend zone* until the penny drops  
and he's 🎶alone again, naturally🎶...

Not that he hasn't accidentally screwed a married woman-a few revealed the fact *after* a night of  
sweaty sex-he can't be blamed for THAT. He is well aware that Eva is married to another firefighter,  
no less: **RIGO VASQUEZ** , from Station 23. His friend's at the 19 won't understand or  
agree: they can't stand the cocky, loudmouthed bastard, but he's a SEATTLE FIREMAN, MAN...one of their  
own.

If this gets out, it will be BBB (BAD BEYOND BELIEF)...Andy finding out about Maya and him blew over  
fast; she'd never loved him, and had already moved on with Sullivan. Betrayal of one of their own? Even  
HE is disgusted with himself...that disgust is somewhat mitigated with the fascination of watching Vasquez'  
wife, Eva, sucking his cock...fresh from her own ass! Her hand wanks his shaft hard now, lubricated with  
the saliva escaping her mouth, and the secretions from her rectum. She does not even blink or hesitate when he  
pulled-out and sat back on his heels, curious as to what she would do. He’d had a sneaking suspicion that she  
might take this type of action, and is not as shocked as one might think.

Her lips slide lewdly up and down the top of his shaft, her tongue teasing his flavorful head. 'Fuck, BITCH!",  
he groans, his thick fingers grabbing hard at her long brown hair. "Work it, you low-down whore!"

Releasing his now mostly clean organ, Eva winks at him, before spinning back round and sliding her knees apart.  
Just as Jack knee-walks forward to re-insert himself, she scoots back-ward, taking the initiative, and impaling her  
gaping anus on his iron-like ass-wrecker. "Goddamn YOU!", jack bellows at the ceiling...

++++++++++++++++++++

Rigo Vasquez (blissfully unaware that Jack Gibson, he of the *boy band face*, is balls-deep in his wife's welcoming  
entrails), regales the assembled group of S19 members gathered in the Beanery with tales of his sexual prowess,  
and how certain he is that his wife Eva is so well-satisfied that two weeks ago he went to San Antonio, Texas to visit  
his family, without _WORRY ONE_ about Eva stepping-out on him, so well dick-whupped is she (those two  
days Jack had put her every orifice to good use!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas: Post work-out spice!

Lucas Ripley sits upon his inverted weight bench, cooling down after a really  
strenuous weight-lifting session. Sweaty, blonde beard and hair matted, he downs  
a large gulp of water just as Victoria enters the room: naked a s jaybird, except for  
the novelty fire helmet they commissioned with a large MRS CHIEF emblazoned on front.

"On your feet, firefighter!", she barks, in a mock surly tone. "Forgotten protocol already!?"

Obligingly, Lucas gets to his feet, snapping to immediate attention. The bulge in his shorts does  
the same, at a slower pace.

"WHAT...the FUCK...is _THAT_ !!?", she snarls, pointing at his groin. "Open your your  
mouth, ASSHOLE! I asked you a question!"

Eyes narrowed, fists clenched, the 'verbal abuse' has ratcheted Ripley's 'anger' from zero to  
sixty; he takes one step, then another, and another...

 _"WhoaWhoaWhoaWhoaWHOA_ !!", she squeaks, acting her part well. She tries to back  
up, but he's on her too quickly...he spins her about, so that she has to place her hands flat on the  
leg-lift bench to keep from toppling to the floor. Two swats on each of her full butt-cheeks results in  
a choked gasp of anguish, then she stares over her left shoulder, still in character, and rasps "Just  
what the FUCKING HELL has gotten into you, Firefighter? BACK AWAY, NOW, and we'll forget all about  
thissssSSS...! "Ah, GOD!"

"What's that you say!?", he taunts, having thrust inside her so completely that his ball-sac rests  
against the under-side of her bottom. "Don't you mean, 'What the Fucking hell has gotten into  
 _YOU_ ??!!", he taunts, and begins a hard and fast pounding rhythm, driving the  
breath from her tight, lithe body.

He continues to ravage her in this fashion, never slowing or interrupting his syncopated movements,  
Luc softly kisses and nibbles her neck and shoulders. "Ohh, mmm," she breathed when his warm  
palms slide over their surface, his fingers pluck and tease her firmly-standing nipples. Vic is desperate  
to play her herself, but realizes that letting go of the bench is not really an option: they'll both FALL...

The urge to cum has built into a fever-pitch within them BOTH. Victoria's muscular cunt creates a sensation  
on Luc's cock that was not unlike being sucked, and an involuntary shudder of pleasure rocks him. A final,  
powerful flex of his hips, and he sheathes himself completely inside of her. His shout, follows by hers, rings  
off of the walls as they orgasm together in a heated rush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRUITT wants answers from JACK
> 
> PRUITT advises ROBERT about the RIGO/JACK  
> problem
> 
> VIC AND LUCAS have ANDY and ROBERT to  
> their home, also re GIBSON/VASQUEZ (VASQUEZ)

**JACK AND PRUITT**

"There's no way to approach this other than to just say it, Jack: what the  
FUCK do you think that you're doing! First my DAUGHTER; and now another...  
ANOTHER FIRE-FIGHTER'S WIFE?! HIS WIFE...IN your OWN HOUSE!? At least, that's the rumor..."  
Pruitt Herrera gathers a breath, before continuing. "Please verify that what I've heard is just  
that...a rumor."

"I...ahhh...I just met her at Joe's; a few times...she never said that she had a husband, or  
that he was with the FD..."

Pruitt breaks in with "That is WEAK, Jack! What about AFTER-AFTER you knew? What's your  
excuse for that?!"

"Fuck, Pruitt...I dunno! I dunno what I'm thinking, or why...just...SHIT!"

He brushes past the older man, causing him to stumble.

**PRUITT AND SULLIVAN**

Pruitt goes to Sullivan with his concerns. "Your house has some smoldering embers, Captain...  
this could completely derail your move to BC."

"I've heard about the rumors concerning Gibson and Vasquez' wife," The Captain states. "I'm on  
it."

"Is it common knowledge? This is the type of thing that could rip this station apart...irreparably."

"Vasquez is the cause of that black eye that Gibson is sporting," Sully verifies. "Hughes, I mean RIPLEY,  
and Miller caught the 'tail end' of the scuffle. So THEY know. Andy asked me about it; I deflected."

"On that...I want to apologize again for meddling in your and her personal lives. It's not my business,  
I just wanted what I saw to be best for her. She's making better decisions; decisions driven less by  
flash emotion than clear thought. You've been good for her. I'm grateful."

"I respect that, and I never took it personally. Thank you for saying so, and for your advice regarding  
this current mess. Please-having worked with Gibson, fought fires with him...KNOWN him...I'm  
open to any insights you have on dealing with this crap heap. Is it the PTSD?"

"The acting out certainly could be. I'd advise feeling him out in a one on one. These are YOUR FIREFIGHTERS,  
Robert. And this isn't a criticism...get more involved with them."

"I will. Thanks."

**VIC AND LUCAS**

"Sooo...Station 19", Lucas says, after a gulp of beer.

"Yeah", says his wife. "That's a big 'ol bowl of fragrant doo-doo."

Ripley spits out a chip, loaded with dip, that he had just bitten. "ANALOGIES!",  
he complains, bundling the mess into a napkin and tossing it away.

:Sorry, Sorry, sorry!" Vic laughs. "SORRY, Baby! That's gonna blow up into a 33 alarmer  
unless a certain Captain, and a certain CHIEF get it under control, and SOON!"

"Andy and Sully are coming by in another thirty minutes...he and are gonna hash out a few  
possible scenarios then. I know that you and Gibson are close, but...he may not be able to continue  
with Seattle FD, at this point."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Vic have a serious heart to heart...a SERIOUS ONE,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic is referring to when she's not revealed to Lucas  
> that she'd hooked up a bit with David Mayhorn, and  
> that it was a mistake not to get in front of it
> 
> AJR Triangle: Vic is talking about Andy, Jack, and Ryan
> 
> Mayor of Seattle: Shonda Rhimes  
> Assistant Mayor: Krista Vernoff

ANDY and VIC, OFF IN A CORNER: AT THE RIPLEYS

Vic: Does he know?

Andy: Not...exactly

Vic: ANDS...TELL HIM-tonight! Are you forgetting that not coming clean about Mayhorn  
almost ended Lucas and me?

Andy: But...do I HAVE TO? We'd broken up during Jack's and my hooking up, so why bring it  
up?

Vic: If you're willing to take the chance that he'll see it that way...there's prior HISTORY, Andy...  
C'MON, are you just pretending to be dense? It's gonna come out, especially if Jack gets pushed  
against a wall. And he'll have a case; at least a narrative: this is retaliation because he was banging  
the Captain's Woman... _WAS BANGING_ ...right?

Andy: You actually asked me that...fuck you, Vic!

Vic: Not what I asked. And you haven't ANSWERED. A little bird reports that HE ended it this time, and you  
were arguing to keep it going.

Andy: SO WHAT? At the time I wasn't aware that my DAD had asked Robert to delay promoting me,  
or threatened to use his influence with Rat Boy to screw with his promotion...or that The Chief's proposal  
to re-write the Fraternization Policy was in the mayor's office., with a good chance of being approved. I  
was still hurting from Ryan-still AM-then this shit about my Dad's cancer...the bottom line, excuse the  
pun...you should know that I'm not so skanky that I'd over-lap two dicks. I'M NOT FUCKING THEM BOTH,  
thank you so much. I'm in love Robert. I can do it under oath, if you want. My dad already inferred that I'm a  
puta...I don't need your judging me, as well.

Vic (quietly): The AJR TRIANGLE...just saying

Andy: What the FUCK is THIS, Vic? That was a long time ago, and NOT AT ALL similar to now...you wanna BOX?  
Is that why you're pushing me?

Vic: This Vasquez shit could blow up my husband's career, yours, Robert's...I'm seeing where your HEAD IS.  
If Jack decides to dredge up all of the 19 Sexcapades, things could get real. Lucas was right there through  
all of that...FIRE STATION SPICE, we'll call it. That mess could swallow HIM UP-HE was office'd right there, on the  
second floor...we were screwing in the turn-outs, closets-me a lowly firefighter and the CHIEF...Shonda and Krista  
would allow that scandal to swallow their legacy whole? No way. Forgive me, but Lucas and you aren't best buds,  
and him talking to you about this could be deemed tampering or some such shit...so he asked me to do it. If I  
was harsh, I'm sorry.

Andy: Yeah...OK. Apology accepted. Join the Men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRE STATION SPICE is borrowed from julrenda's fic  
> of the same title


End file.
